Forever
by RKaarisNK
Summary: This little/mini sidestory takes place after Eduardo's main story. "Have you forgotten the promise I made you at Skull Island? I promised you I would always love you only. That promise still stands till today and will last for forever." 4,174 Views
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is I think my first Pirates In Love fanfiction, before 'Helping You To See Christmas'. I did put it up on Tumblr but I decided that might have better response. I really hope all of you like it so...yeah! Hope you enjoy! :D**

Russell

Age : 21  
Height : 178 cm  
Weight : 73 kg  
Occupation : Fencer  
Personality : Arrogant, Short tempered, Very possessive

Thomas

Age : 17  
Height : 168 cm  
Weight : 53 kg  
Occupation : Apprentice Pirate  
Personality : Determined, Lots of smiles, Worrier

Eduardo

Age : 25  
Height : 180 cm  
Weight : 78 kg  
Occupation : Mate  
Personality : Super sadistic, Cold blooded, dark

Morgan

Age : 32  
Height : ?  
Weight : ?  
Occupation : Captain  
Personality : ?

Christopher

Age : 29  
Height : 185 cm  
Weight : 80 kg  
Occupation : Ship's doctor Personality : A leader of the pirates, Mild, Space-cadet

Nathan

Age : 26  
Height :188 cm  
Weight : 82 kg  
Occupation : Chef  
Personality : Boorish, A man of few words

After we picked up most of the treasure from the Skull a few days ago, we were sailing towards the nearest town, in this case would be Tanner Island. We were running low on food supplies and Captain was eager to go as Tanner Island was known for its famous entertainment industry. I was just excited to stop by the port and stock up on candy.

We were all in the dining room, having dinner. Tonight, Nathan whipped up some oatmeal. Not my favourite meal though… When we questioned his choice, he just retorted, saying that being the chef, he was in charge of what was served each meal. I sat in between Nathan and Eduardo. It was a cloudy night, puffs of white shading the moon. I wasn't feeling myself that day. I felt a lot more irritable and felt nauseous for a few days. After eating dinner, I stood up and left for the room immediately. I didn't feel like talking a lot that night.

I guess Eduardo could sense that, as he went to the room to find me after dinner. "What's wrong? You aren't yourself today…" he asked, concerned. I shrugged my shoulders and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. All I wanted to do was to get some sleep and ease my fatigue. I wrapped myself in the purple cotton sheets I was so used to, said good night to Eduardo and started to drift off to sleep. A few minutes later, I felt Eduardo creep into the bed.

A few hours after, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep anymore. I looked beside me to see Eduardo sleeping soundly. I quietly put on my coat and walked out of the room, careful not to wake Eduardo up.

I walked out onto the deck, passing by the kitchen to see Nathan already at work, preparing breakfast. I walked in to say good morning. He turned to look at me, then shrugged. I made my way to the deck to try to catch the sunrise. Seems like Doc had same idea.

"Good morning doc!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He thought there was something wrong with me last night and I didn't want to make him worry. Doc is such a worrywart sometimes. He looked at me and smiled while waving. I stood next to him. Neither of us said anything, awaiting the sunrise.

A few minutes later, we heard footsteps and turned to see Eduardo taking his position at the helm. He was usually very concentrated so I didn't want to disturb him. I walked to the railing and looked ahead. There it was! Tanner Island. At that moment, my stomach started growling so I suggested to the two men getting breakfast from the kitchen. In unison, they shook their head.

Later that day, we finally docked at the port of Tanner Island! This time though, all of us decided to get off the ship. Our first stop was the famous 'Tanner Bar'.

* * *

We stepped into the bar and were greeted by flocks of waitresses and women throwing themselves at us. Well, the guys, not me. I really didn't feel like being the odd one out again like the bar in Popo Island. Yeah, that did not turn out well… I went up to Eduardo, told him not to get too crazy before I left the bar. Christopher, who wasn't a big fan of bars, left with me.

Both of us were equally bored so we took a trip to the market area. We saw many interesting things and savored many different tastes. After an hour or two, we went back to the bar to pick up the crew. Thomas must have been causing a mess, the one who gets drunk first.

We opened the door and saw all of them still making merry. I walked forward and saw everyone, but Nathan, drunk. We decided to bring them back to the ship as it was hard to lug them around everywhere we went. Before we left, I saw Eduardo with a woman. They were behaving really intimate! I attempted to drag him away but he just waved me away and continued with that lady. Furious, I stormed off with Thomas in tow. Nathan had to support Eduardo and Russell back to the ship. Poor Christopher had to deal with Captain, who was the worst of them all.

On the way to the ship, Thomas kept spouting nonsense and constantly leaned on me. I found it a bit irritating as Thomas was already heavy enough, and I didn't need him to add on the weight. The bar was definitely a long way from the ship as we had been walking for 30 minutes and the ship was nowhere in sight.

After what seemed like an eternity, we could see the Sirius flag flying high and mighty in the sky. I saw it and ran after it like it was a treasure chest. As soon as I set foot onto the polished wooden floors of the ship, I flung my hands in the air exclaiming in happiness. I totally forgot Thomas was propped onto my shoulders and he fell to the floor, landing in a loud thud.

I gasped before helping him up. By the time he was back on my shoulder, he passed out. I sighed before heading to the cargo to unload him. I walked into the room and I let him fall onto the bed. As I was about to leave, I felt Thomas put his arms around my waist and my eyes widened. I never knew he had that much strength, for when I tried to pull his hands away, they stayed there, as if they were carved in stone.

"Elise…Elise… don't…go…" he muttered. I felt my face flush before I poked his waist, knowing that he would flinch. He indeed did so. I took the chance to flee and ran up the stairs as fast as possible.

When I arrived back up the deck, I saw the guys still walking up the ship. I went over and took Eduardo from Nathan, hoping to lighten his load. I staggered to the room as he was much heavier than Thomas. He usually held his liquor well, I'm confused, today he knocked out…

I kicked the door open with my leg and dropped Eduardo on the floor. He immediately woke up, as if sprayed by a bucket of water. He gasped and looked at me, my face as black as thunder. I squatted down and sighed at Eduardo before walking off.

Just as I had finished, the drunken men had been sent to their rooms, leaving Doc, Nathan me the only ones sober. Doc just went back to his office while Nathan retreated to his beloved kitchen. I had nothing to do so I just started cleaning the deck. It seemed like my only job on the ship was to clean either the kitchen, deck or dining room.

The day passed quickly. As I was finishing up at the helm, Eduardo walked in and looked at me, obviously angry. With that, my rage built up again. I threw the dirty rag and him before storming off. I had no idea where I was going, I just wanted to get out of there.

I ended up in Nathan's kitchen. At this time of day, Nathan would be preparing dinner, but tonight, we were going to have dinner at the port. I sat on the table, enjoying the quiet…

**Well I guess this concludes the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and please review if you did! Have a nice day ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! I hope all of you like it and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I really hope you like it and please review if you did! ^^**

Suddenly, Nathan walked in and asked what I was doing in his kitchen. He did not look pleased. I got off the table and walked towards the door. He then put a hand on my arm and whispered " He didn't mean it. " before I walked off.

An hour later, Captain rounded everyone up in the deck. Eduardo and my eyes met a few times but we immediately looked away. Soon after, we set off for dinner. The guys walked in front of Eduardo and me, singing the Sirius anthem. How much can they sing it?

Things were tense. Finally, Eduardo broke the silence. "You didn't have to overreact." He said, his tone of voice devoid of emotion. "Who was she?" I asked in return. He shook his head and told me she was just a friend. Apparently she was from Moldor too.

I wanted to ask more but captain announced we reached the place. We ate at a restaurant. But no food would ever be as good as Nathan's. I particularly ate a lot. I just had cravings for spicy food that night and they were coincidentally known for their abundance of chili foods.

After dinner we were heading back to the ship, all of us bloated and full. I felt especially tired that day. I got really sleepy and trailed behind everyone. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. As my eyes closed, I could feel a pair of warm arms whisk me off the floor. Knowing it was Eduardo; I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw Eduardo sleeping next to me. Feeling comforted, I wrapped the blanket around him and walked to the helm. It was still dark and no one was awake, at least no one I knew was.

I ran my fingertips over the wheel and sat down next to it. I was brought back to my first few days on the ship. When Eduardo taught me how to steer the ship and how to change its direction. I let these memories drive me to sleep, my heart feeling warm.

* * *

The past few nights I hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep. I always woke up at different intervals of the night. Last night was no exception. I remembered falling asleep in Eduardo's arms before waking up and walking to the helm, falling asleep beside it.

I just woke up in time to see the sunrise. That always seemed to make me happy. I felt a pair of arms embrace me from behind. I got a shock and turned to see Eduardo. I heaved a sigh of relief and grinned at him. He gave me a kiss before asking me if I wanted to go get breakfast in town, just the two of us. My face lit up and I nodded my head before hugging him tightly.

I wrote a note and left it on our door before we went out. We got breakfast at a local restaurant. The eggs were wonderful and we shared laughs eating. That was the best breakfast in days. After about half an hour of chatting, we left for the area where local merchants usually sold unique and special objects.

( Meanwhile in the ship )

"Hmm…" Christopher had just woken up and found me and Eduardo missing. He passed by the door and saw the little note.

~_Hey guys, if you see this note, then you should know that Eduardo and I are out in town getting some breakfast and looking around. Have a great morning!~_

He shrugged and left for the kitchen to get some breakfast, and found Nathan and Thomas in the kitchen. "Thomas must be covering for Elise while she's gone… hope they come back soon." He thought to himself. " Yo, doc? Doc ya there?" Nathan yelled out. Christopher was then broken out of his reverie.

( Back to Eduardo and Elise )

" Hey, Eduardo, I need t' stop by somewhere first. Maybe you can stock up on sweets?" I said sweetly. He hesitated for a while before slightly nodding his head. " Just be careful alright?" he said. I waved my hand in front of his face saying that I could take care of myself. Once I was sure he had left, I ran towards the post office.

I had no idea why I didn't just go with him but I felt that some things were a little more personal. I looked down at my envelope hopefully and mailed it.

Shipped to : Yamato

**I would say that this story will be a short one :/ but it's okay since by the time I come around to do the other guys' stories, I will make like a joined sequel which will hopefully be longer and better! Please review if you liked it and I wish you all a very nice day! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating! There was a lot of spring cleaning to do in my house since Chinese New Year is coming up and is now here, so... yeah! I hope you all like this chapter and Happy Chinese New Year to all of you out there who celebrate it! ^^**

I entered the post office with my heart beating quickly. My fingers were trembling. I took a deep breath and mailed it off. I crossed my fingers and walked out. I bumped into someone as my head was tilted down. "Sorry…" I hurriedly walked off. I stopped by the nearest sweet shop, thinking I would find Eduardo there. Where was he? Oh well, I just waited there, in case.

Suddenly, I felt a towel forcefully cover my mouth and nose. My eyes widened! Everything became a blur and was spinning wildly. I had a headache and my eyes slowly closed.

Black. Dark. Nothing. That was all I saw when I woke up. I could feel my hands and legs tied up in biting ropes. My mouth, too, was gagged. Where was I? Then, I heard a voice. It seemed so familiar. It hit me! ALAN! At that moment, the lights blinded me. My blindfold was lifted and in front of me was him. The same face, slim eyes, purple and black hat with beads tied around strands of his hair.

I glared at him. Alan smiled and tilted his head slightly. "Hello again, Elise. Did ya miss me?" I felt disgusted at the thought. In fact, just looking at his face was irritating. Where was Eduardo… Alan then snatched the rag out of my mouth, leaving a terrible aftertaste.

"Don't bother trying to call for help or anythin'. We're on the sea, no one can find us. Especially not Sirius…" he said slyly. I still had high hopes. Eduardo was ace at rescuing kidnapped crew members, or at least, me…

So I waited. Didn't utter a single word. I just threw Alan a disgusted face. Unamused, he left, in search of other entertainment. At least I didn't have to put up with being in the same room as him. About an hour passed. Alone in the room, I was put to sleep by the boredom I felt.

( Back to when Elise just got kidnapped, with Eduardo's side now *ED POV* )

"Hmm… where did she go? I thought she would be here at the candy store… Oh well, guess she wanted t' go back first…" I thought. I walked towards the ship, holding a paper bag in my hand. I think she'll like this….

….. walking walking …..

"Hey Thomas, did Elise come back before me?" Puzzled, Thomas shook his head. God. That girl is always causing trouble! I ran off the ship to look for her. I hope she's safe…

* * *

The dark blue started setting in. This was not good. Where were the guys? Where was Eduardo…The doors suddenly flung open. I looked up to see Alan standing there, smiling once more. I rolled my eyes. "Hello my pearl, I just wanted t' tell ya we've never left port! You see, I can be funny too… Either way, ya can't get out! We gonna have some fun, don't leave the ship!" He then proceeded to join his lackeys.

Maybe Sirius was still here! There's a chance of escape! At the corner of my eye, I saw a mirror. Then it hit me. I pushed myself to it. I stared at my reflection. Was I really going to do it? Of course! That's the only way!

( On Sirius )

"Eduardo, where are you going?" Thomas asked, puzzled. "To find Elise…" Eduardo murmured before striding off. Finding Elise? Could she be in trouble? Thomas thought to himself. "I should tell the rest!" he said.

( Eduardo POV )

Dang! Where is she? Always causing me trouble… "Eduardo?" he heard someone call out to him. "Lina…"

( Back to Elise )

Against the wall was me. Warm liquid traced down my arms. Looking at the glass shards on the floor I grabbed one with my fingers. Sharp pain pierced through my fingertips. My face winced in pain. I took deep breaths before sawing the glass on the tightly tied ropes. I could feel them loosening. As my hands broke free, I untied the ropes around my legs.

I was exhausted. Still, I would be stuck here if my plan didn't work. I crawled to the door and slightly opened it to make sure no one was in the halls. True enough, it was nighttime. When the coast was clear, I staggered out. Unfortunately, I was discovered. "Ay, she's getting' away!" the twins Tom and Colin shouted in unison.

Panicked, I threw a barrel at them and true enough, they tripped over it. I took this golden opportunity to escape. I limped off the ship, Tom and Colin in high pursuit. At that moment, I tripped over something. As I was falling I thought that there was no hope left for me. "Ungh!"…


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! I hope you all like it! Happy Chinese New Year, Valentines' Day ( or Forever Alone Day, your choice xD ) and have a nice day! Please review if you liked this chapter! ^^**

I fell on someone. He was strong enough to keep his balance. I looked up and saw… Eduardo?! "Elise!" he held me in his arms. Suddenly my stomach started hurting. Blood flowed profusely. I stole a glance at Eduardo and saw his shock, fear and concern in one face. My entire body started to hurt. Tom and Colin caught up and yelled to Eduardo "Hey! Leave the gal and go!"

He hugged me in one hand and pulled his gun out with the other. It was pointed to them. My head then started spinning and everything was fading in and out. I couldn't breathe suddenly and everything was out. Before I fell into darkness, I heard two gunshots.

"Who is she…" I asked. "No one." He replied. I grabbed him by the hand and he flung me aside. I fell to the floor and looked up at him, hurt. I got to my feet and ran out, tears brimming in my eyes.

As I was running and running, everything went black again. Five seconds later, my eyes flickered open. I looked around me and found myself in Eduardo and my bed again. At my left hand was Eduardo, eyes closed. He looked so sweet. Did I just have a nightmare? I brushed my hand through his soft hair.

Eduardo then opened his eyes and a smile creeped across his face, seeing me awake. I gave a slight grin. He pointed out that I was pale. " I'm gonna find Doc. Tell him yer awake." I reached out for his hand but he walked too far. I sank back into the bed and wrapped myself in the soft and comfortable sheets. I rested my eyes.

My eyes opened once more when I heard the door open. I looked and saw Doc and Eduardo. Doc walked towards me and asked if I was okay, looking concerned. "Elise, what happened? When Eduardo carried you back, you were covered in injuries and blood! There was blood running profusely down your hands, legs and head… Nevertheless, you are very lucky!" he said smiling.

Confused, I asked him why I was lucky. Eduardo asked the same thing. "Well, despite your hurt stomach, he, or she is still alive!" Doc replied cheerfully. When I asked what, Doc broke the news. "Congrats you two, Elise's pregnant! Good job Eduardo!" Both of us gasped in happiness.

Eduardo gave me a silent tight hug. I yelped in pain before he apologized as he forgot my injuries and child. With that, I smiled to sleep that ni

I woke up early that day to help Nathan prepare breakfast. Since we found out I was with child last night, it was only shared between Doc, me and Eduardo. "Bring me the barrel from the cargo, would ya?" Nathan asked. I nodded my head before walking out. As I was heading for the door, Eduardo was walking past the kitchen and saw me. "Elise, what are ya doin' so early in the morning?" he asked, skeptical and puzzled at the same time.

"Oh, Eduardo, I was just helpin' Nathan get a barrel from the cargo." I replied. Eduardo's calm and collectedness turned into a frown. His brows furrowed and he sternly said "Elise, you know you shouldn't be carryin' anythin' heavy or even work!" I rolled my eyes and said it was okay once in a while.

Eduardo grabbed my arm and dragged me to the room. Irritated, I flung my hand downwards and fiercely said "Eduardo. Just because this is happening, doesn't mean I can't do my normal duties. Stop babying me!" He kept insisting I return with him but I kept refusing him.

At some point, Eduardo must've blown his top as he yelled "Fine. Guess I'll stop caring about whether you get a miscarriage!" He stormed off the ship. I clenched my fists and went back to the kitchen. Before Nathan had the chance to ask me about Eduardo and my earlier conversation, I banged my head against the wall.

I was about to do it once more before Nathan stepped in and put his hand in front of my forehead. I hit his hand and he retracted it soon after, his face contorted in the slightest bit in pain. I gasped and bowed my head profusely, apologizing. Nathan then silently but gently held my arm and dragged me back to Eduardo's room.

I did the same as I did to Eduardo. Sighing, he carried me in his arms and walked to the room. He sat me down on the bed and said "Stay in your room. Don't come out unless it's an emergency." I folded my arms in anger and sat on the bed, clearly unhappy.

Nathan did nothing and he just walked out of the room, getting back to his kitchen. I reflected on what I did and told Eduardo. Indeed, I was a bit unreasonable. I mean, he only meant me well… No, I've got to find Eduardo.

Knowing everyone on the ship heard Eduardo's screaming and would stop me from leaving the ship, I sneaked out. When I achieved my goal, I started looking for Eduardo, wanting to apologize.

I looked around the sweet shop first and saw ( ! )

ght, awaiting the big event…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 5 of forever! I hope you all like this chapter and please review if you did! ^^**

I looked around the sweet shop first and saw Eduardo and his friend from the bar! Chill out, maybe he's just saying hi to her…

( EDU POV )

"Lina, what are ya doin' here? Aren't ya supposed to be working now?" I exclaimed in surprise. Lina stammered as she brushed it off as nothing. I had enough of women saying it was nothing when really, they wanted us guys to ask them. So I did. I gently held Lina's hands, looked into her soft, hazel eyes and asked, "Lina, what's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around her, in an attempt to comfort her.

(Back to Elise)

Eduardo! Oh my gosh… How could he… Tears streamed down my rosy cheeks. I could taste the salted water fall into my mouth. I ran up to him and slapped his face so hard that he lost a bit of his balance. Both Eduardo and the girl were shocked. I then ran back to the ship.

I dodged people as I ran. As I sprinted up the ship, there Doc and Nathan was talking. As the three of us made eye contact, in that moment, I could sense that they knew how I was feeling. Nevertheless, I ran back to the room and locked myself in.

I cried even harder than I ever did. I sank to the floor and buried my face in between my knees. I heard Doc knocking at my door, asking what was wrong. I ignored him. I felt myself fall into despair.

Everything that I felt just turned into grief. It was like the entire world stopped making sense. At least, my world…

Hours later, after all the tears that were welled up in my eyes dried up. I finally opened the door. I walked to the helm and sat down next to it. Everything was a lie… All I wanted was to sleep, that way, all my troubles would be gone…

When I awoke, it was already dark. I walked into the dining room. Everyone had already finished their dinner. I saw Nathan sitting there, eating alone. When I knocked at the door, he looked up at me and gestured to me that my dinner was in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plate. I walked into the dining hall and sat next to Nathan silently. I just couldn't bring myself to say a single word…

* * *

I picked at my food, expressionless. I could feel Nathan's gaze on me. I looked up at him and asked what his problem was. He just told me to eat my food. I ate it bite by bite, and with it, trying swallowing down the sadness.

After I finished eating, Nathan had long gone. I washed up my plate and walked back to the deck. I sat at the helm once again. My hand gently brushed over my wrist, where the name 'Eduardo' was tattooed on. Eduardo insisted on doing it for me, as a mark of me being his for life. Of course, it was made secretly when Eduardo helped me with the Sirius crest.

I couldn't help but start tearing again. As the tears dropped on my wrist, my vision blurred. Suddenly, I looked to my left and could make out that Doc was sitting himself down next to me. He gently wiped my tears away. I looked at him, somewhat gratefully. He tried to comfort me but I told him I just wanted to be alone. Doc then pat my head before walking off.

I was feeling tired already but I couldn't bring myself to face Eduardo in the room. So I stayed there. I couldn't sleep at all. The howling winds bit at my skin, making me feel cold, almost freezing.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a tall figure walk out from one of the doors. Nathan. He walked over to me and covered me with a warm blanket. He then sat there and hugged me. I was truly thankful for Nathan for when Eduardo wasn't there for me, Nathan was. Nathan was always there… With his body heat warming me up, that was enough for me to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with bleary eyes. I looked next to me and saw Nathan lying on my shoulder. He stayed with me the entire night… It was still early so the Sun hadn't risen. I shook Nathan and woke him up.

If not for his usually cold personality, Nathan was really cute waking up in the morning, his ruffled hair and him rubbing his eyes like a little boy. He wished me good morning before heading for the toilet to wash up.

At that moment, Eduardo walked out of the cruising room. I stood up, clutched the blanket in one hand and walked towards Nathan's room. Eduardo grabbed my hand and wished me good morning. I flung my hand away and muttered a soft and unclear good morning under my breath as well.

**Please review if you liked this chapter and I hope you have a nice day! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So... I'm here now with chapter 6 and the next chapter will be the final chapter. Last words will be posted over there and I will be working on the most popular guy next! And you get to pick! Please review if you liked this chapter and I hope you have a nice day!**

Later on in the day, I knocked on Nathan's door even when I knew he wasn't there. I unknowingly knocked it 4 times. Habits die hard. I opened the door and set the blanket down on his bed. I walked out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen. Things were just too awkward between Eduardo and I now.

Passing by the deck, we happened to look at each other before I ran towards the kitchen. But why was I avoiding him? I mean, I wasn't in the wrong. He should be the one who avoids me. He is guilty!

After about 5 minutes of ranting, I heard Nathan calling me from the kitchen. I rushed there and helped him bring dinner out. Captain was the first in the dining room. When I was about to go back and bring more plates out, captain told me to take a seat.

I sat down. "Elise, what's wrong? Yer not yourself these few days. I do care about my crew ya know." He said. I shook my head and just briefly told him what happened. Captain then said "Elise, this is serious! You two should have a good talk! Unless you want me t' do it for ya." That last sentence he murmured. I firmly said no before returning to the kitchen.

After dinner, I was washing the dishes when Doc ran in and frantically said "Elise! Eduardo fainted in his room! Hurry!" My eyes widened. I dropped the plates and ran to the room. Upon entry I saw Eduardo sitting on the bed. He looked surprised to see me, his eyes as if asking why I was there. Oh no. Something was wrong. Just at that moment when I was dashing out, Doc and captain closed the door on me and stalled it so that it couldn't open.

I banged at the door but to no avail. It wouldn't budge. I glared at Eduardo before sitting down on the floor. I guess one of us had to start. So I asked why. I could see at the corner of my eye that Eduardo looked the other direction.

So he was guilty! In that second, that spurred my anger. "Why, why WHY?" I continued to ask. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked away. Eduardo stood up and said calmly "I was only trying to comfort her. She was my best friend from school in Moldor. I did nothing wrong."

I scoffed before looking back at him. How could he be this calm?! "Nothing wrong?! Don't lie to me. Because from what I know, no guy just hugs a girl even when she is sad when he already has a woman for himself!" I yelled. It really felt good to get it off my chest.

Eduardo then said that it was the truth. He then walked over to me and said he was sorry. "Have you forgotten the promise I made you at the Skull? I promised you I would always love you only. That promise still stands till today and will last for forever." I stood there, mostly convinced.

* * *

After hearing Eduardo out, I have the feeling that I might've misunderstood him. I mean, Eduardo wasn't that type of guy… Just then I noticed a red handprint quite obviously imprinted across his right cheek. That must've been caused by my slap earlier in town…

My face went red and I looked the other way. "Sorry… for the…slap…" I managed. My hand slowly caressed his cheek. Eduardo then put his hand on mine and that was when I turned to look at him. His eyes were gentle and his smile was sincere.

Unable to hold it in anymore, I hugged him. I missed him so much. Even though I saw him every day, not being able to get close to him was heartbreaking. As tears fell from my eyes, I apologized for doubting him. He then embraced me back. We stayed that way a long time. The day must have worn me out because I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, I woke up on the bed, happy to be "back together" with Eduardo again. I usually woke up early to help Nathan with breakfast but when I reached the kitchen, I saw that he left a note on the counter.

_Elise, by the time you see this note, I would already have left for town. I needed t' do some restocking since Thomas didn't do a good job of it. All of you get yer own breakfast. Pass the message. ~Nathan_

I sighed before sitting down on one of the chairs in the dining room. Suddenly, I felt nauseous and ran to the toilet. I knelt in front of the toilet bowl and threw up. After washing up, I slowly walked to the room and wrapped myself in the blanket.

Hours later, I woke up. I turned and saw an empty space. Eduardo must've woken up already… I got ready for the day once more and headed to the helm of the ship. "Good morning!" I said cheerfully as I kissed Eduardo lightly on the cheek.

"Nathan is out for the morning so why don't I make you breakfast?" I suggested. "You? Well alright. Just try not to burn down the kitchen!" he said jokingly. Slightly peeved, I stormed to the kitchen.

** Please review if you liked this chapter and I hope you have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to write/update! I wanted it to be perfect since it was the ending. I hope all of you had fun reading this because I had so much fun writing this story! I will write these kind of stories for the other guys as well! Just vote whoever you want me to write on next! ( P.S, I don't mind writing on Love Letter From Thief X too! ) Leave a PM or Review on who you guys want me to write on next! :D Please review if you liked this story/chapter and I hope all of you have a nice day ahead! ^^**

Soon, the entire crew appeared at our side. "Hey! Make US breakfast too!" they said in unison. .god. I could afford to embarrass myself in front of Eduardo but not the entire crew! Without my approval, Eduardo suddenly said "Sure she'll cook for ya guys." When I glared at him, he just smiled at me. Geez, that guy!

I then went to the kitchen and cooked up a dish I used to make many times at home, baked potato with cheese. At first I was skeptical about serving it to them, but if they had indigestion, it was their problem!

I proudly walked out of the kitchen and into the dining hall holding many plates in my hand. As I served them up, from all around the room, I could hear them praising it. I then started smiling. I looked at Eduardo with hopeful eyes. He looked back at me for a few seconds before sighing. "Okay, okay. I admit. It's not bad." I squealed before giving Eduardo a hug, to which he pulled out a gun. Do ya wanna die?! I giggled. Eduardo was so cute…

While clearing up breakfast, Eduardo came into the kitchen and whispered in my ear "After yer done, meet me in the room." I smiled. What could possibly be going on? I tried to continue washing the dishes, but my mind couldn't help but drift back to Eduardo. His voice was so inviting. It forced my face to turn beet red and made me nervous.

After I finally got to washing the last of the dishes, I got even more nervous. What was going to happen… Eduardo always teased me about still being a virgin but today was he going to…? I decided not to get too excited lest I disappoint myself.

But with every step I took, my heart started pumping very hard and the feeling returned. No! I absolutely cannot show Eduardo my face right now… And at that moment, my name was called as I was about to turn back to the kitchen.

"Where ya think ya goin'?" I could hear his voice echo through the hall. I slowly turned back before running into the room. Sensing my nervousness, Eduardo started teasing me. "Whaddaya think'll happen?" I was trying very hard not to look at him, but with every glance I took at him, I could see him smiling mockingly.

Eduardo then took me by surprise by pushing me against the wall. He then crushed his lips against mine. Even though I was shocked, it seemed as if my body moved on its own. This was it! It was really happening! Thoughts of my life with Eduardo flickered through my head and from then on I knew, I wanted to be with him forever.

- END –

After everyone's stories are completed, Eduardo and Elise will return in the Parenthood series. Thank you all for your continuous support!


End file.
